


Bring Me Back to Life

by Wake_the_pies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Video, fan cast, live action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_the_pies/pseuds/Wake_the_pies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Won't you make a trade with me ?"<br/>He should have blamed himself for developing feelings for this man. But no, he had to fall for him and follow him till death.</p><p>An Eruri fanvideo, fan-casting Chris Evans as Captain Erwin Smith and Dane Dehaan as Levi. It covers A Choice with No Regret and later story development in ch 50-62.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Back to Life

 

Song: at the end of the vid  
color credit: sivandivan, magicxtutorial  
  
voiceovers:  
-My name is Erwin Smith. Won't you make a trade with me ?  
-I don't know the right answer. I never have.  
-Did this expedition achieve something worthy of the sacrifices ?  
-Are  you convinced the dead have no regrets ?  
-I'll trust your judgement  
-It's all for the sake of mankind's victory  
-The result was always a mystery. That's why you should just do your best to make a decision you won't regret.  
  
cosplay clips used are from the amazing cosplay vid made by Anshie and her team  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVcYH3Fsdwg


End file.
